


Путь капитана

by mila007



Category: Star Trek, Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер со вселенной Star Trek. Представим на секундочку, что Кира Арманди - молодой и подающий надежды капитан Звездного Флота, а Шеллар - вулканец и первый помощник вышеупомянутого капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь капитана

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Strange Kingdom 2014

**1.**  
Коммандер Кира Арманди вызовов в Штаб Звездного Флота не любила. Особенно обставленных с такой помпой. Особенно когда капитан Элмар странно улыбается и расстается с тобой сразу по прибытии в Штаб, отговорившись срочными делами.  
Впрочем, высокие потолки и широкие, полные света коридоры родного Штаба вселили в коммандера Арманди немного уверенности. Знакомая обстановка, снующие по делам секретари и адъютанты, привычная суета административного корпуса если не успокаивала, то сдерживала ее волнение. Одернув край серого форменного пиджака и поудобнее перехватив под рукой фуражку, она глубоко вздохнула и постучала в дверь приемной адмирала Хирона.  
В его кабинете ничего не поменялось – те же завалы инфокристаллов, модели кораблей и стопки планшетов. Кира была готова поспорить на что угодно – это работы его учеников, которые адмирал самолично вычитывает, несмотря на занятость и регалии. Он вообще был достаточно приближен к студентам.  
Адмирал Хирон встретил коммандера с отеческой улыбкой. Знали они друг друга давно – тот год, когда Кира поступила в Академию, был первым годом преподавания у тогда еще капитана Хирона. Списанный “на берег” с травмой позвоночника, полученной во второй войне с клингонами, капитан проявил недюжинные преподавательские способности. Кадеты ходили за его креслом гуськом. Кира же, и до того обожавшая уроки тактики и стратегии, стала посещать все его семинары без исключения. Так она в свое время и оказалась вначале приписанной к кафедре, а затем сразу оттуда по ходатайству к тому моменту уже вице-адмирала Хирона получила распределение на USS “Паладин” – заместителем начальника Службы Безопасности корабля.  
Впрочем, в красной униформе офицер Арманди прослужила недолго – участившиеся стычки с ромуланцами вокруг планет с огромным потенциалом и неразработанным ресурсом полезных ископаемых стали отличной ступенью в карьерной лестнице умной и сообразительной Киры. Спустя три года она стала Первым помощником. На этой должности и служила по сей день. Вызов в Штаб застал их на полпути к Земле – после трех месяцев патрулирования Нейтральной Зоны и ряда стычек на ее границе с клингонами и ромуланцами корабль требовал ремонта, а личный состав – отпуска или хотя бы продолжительной увольнительной.  
– Адмирал Хирон, – Кира решительно прошла к адмиральскому столу и замерла перед ним, вытянувшись по струнке смирно. – По вашему…  
– Коммандер Арманди, вольно, – ласково и совершенно не по-уставному улыбнулся Хирон, выезжая из-за стола. На ноги его так и не смогли поставить, однако инвалидное кресло типа “Кентавр” позволяло адмиралу не ощущать своей травмы и быть наравне со здоровыми людьми. – Рад тебя видеть, Кира.  
Кира расслабилась и улыбнулась. Каковы бы ни были причины ее вызова в Штаб, видеть старого учителя она была рада всегда.  
– Как вы?  
– Отлично, как видишь. Скучно, на самом деле. Куча бумажек, бюрократия и крючкотворство. Когда получишь предложение занять адмиральский пост, убедись, что тебе уже исполнилось не меньше девяноста лет и ты готова часами дремать на совещаниях.  
– Взаимно, адмирал, – Кира рассмеялась – Хирон не менялся.  
– Что у тебя все в порядке, я уже знаю – читаю твои отчеты регулярно. Спасибо, что зашла повидать старого наставника первым, – не обратив внимания на ее попытки вставить хоть слово, он направился к внутренней двери в кабинете. – Идем со мной. Тебя вызывали к адмиралу Истрану, я провожу.  
Кира нахмурилась. Адмирал Истран – глава Штаба, и вызов напрямую к нему не был рядовым явлением.  
– Не бойся, это не больно, – рассмеялся Хирон, увидев беспокойство на лице бывшей ученицы.  
Адмиральские кабинеты соединялись коридором с малым залом для совещаний. Когда Кира в сопровождении адмирала Хирона вошла в зал, там уже находился капитан Элмар вместе с адмиралами Истраном и Морриган. Последняя была чем-то недовольна. Впрочем, судя по несколько смущенному лицу капитана, разозлена адмирал была именно его выходкой. Да, у ее командующего офицера порой были проблемы с выдержкой и патологическая непереносимость бюрократических процедур. Вот уж кто точно не усидит в штабном кресле ни минуты!  
– Коммандер Арманди, – адмирал Истран кивнул на приветственный салют. – Добро пожаловать на Землю!  
Кира склонила голову, замерев по стойке “смирно” у правого плеча своего командира. Элмар одобрительно хмыкнул, но внезапно отступил влево и назад, становясь с ней в один ряд.  
– Коммандер Арманди, у нас пополнение в верфях Звездного Флота, – проговорила адмирал Морриган. Судостроительные верфи были в ее ведении. – В Ривер-Сайде ожидает своего первого запуска новенький флагман Федерации, USS “Дельта”. На него отбирается экипаж первоклассных профессионалов. Задача флагмана – дипломатические миссии, исследование отдаленных миров, патрулирование Нейтральной Зоны. Деятельность несколько более обширна, чем та, к которой вы привыкли на USS “Паладин”. Однако мы считаем, что если и доверять новый корабль кому-то, то это должен быть безупречный офицер и профессионал высокого класса. Мы предлагаем вам повышение в звании и кресло капитана на флагмане USS “Дельта”.  
Несколько мгновений Кира молча смотрела на троих адмиралов, задумчиво изучающих ее в ответ. Смысл слов дошел быстро, а вот верилось в них еще с трудом. Однако обязанности хорошего капитана включали в себя в том числе быструю и четкую реакцию на непредвиденные обстоятельства:  
– Для меня это большая честь. И большая ответственность. Благодарю за оказанное доверие.  
Адмирал Хирон улыбнулся. Капитан Элмар хлопнул по плечу. Даже адмирал Морриган снизошла до одобрительной усмешки.  
– Могу я узнать, кого предполагается включить в личный состав флагмана Федерации?  
Хирон рассмеялся:  
– А я говорил – у девочки бульдожья хватка!

 **2.**  
Первые пару дней после назначения Кира не могла прийти в себя и поверить своему счастью. После подписания приказа Элмар под руку утащил ее из Штаба Звездного флота – праздновать повышение. Когда капитан успел все это провернуть, Кира так и не поняла, но вместо того чтобы вернуться на корабль, они направились в один из баров Сан-Франциско. В котором уже собрался весь офицерский состав USS “Паладин”.  
– Поздравляем! – крик десятка глоток на какой-то миг оглушил капитана Арманди.  
– Вы знали? – рассмеялась Кира.  
– Капитан предупредил нас сегодня утром, – вперед выступила лейтенант Люменталь – офицер связи и подруга Киры еще со времен Академии. – И мы решили, что так просто не отпустим нашего любимого коммандера. Не так ли, ребята?  
Ребята согласно загудели, в руках Киры чудным образом оказался бокал с пивом, и веселье понеслось. Тосты, поздравления, объятия.  
Через пару часов Кира, уже растрепанная и без кителя, вырвалась на улицу – вдохнуть свежего воздуха и остудить голову. В одном адмирал Хирон был прав – их последняя миссия была не из самых простых, и команда ощутимо вымоталась. По цепочке в голову пришла ассоциация про ее назначение. Справится ли она? Нет, долг и обязанности капитана Кира знала отлично и могла их выполнять, да и выполняла пару раз – когда Элмар валялся в отключке на очередной неведомой планете или в лазарете доктора Кинг – после возвращения на корабль. Но есть разница между тем, чтобы стать капитаном на неделю, и тем, чтобы принять капитанский пост на пятилетнюю миссию. К тому же флагман Федерации – это не скромный по сравнению с ним “Паладин”.  
От тяжких дум ее отвлекли звук открывающейся двери и сильный удар по плечу. Кира подняла голову на хозяйски обнявшего ее Элмара.  
– О чем грустишь, капитан?  
– Кто еще здесь грустит, капитан!  
Они рассмеялись. Затем Элмар притянул ее к себе и покровительственно потрепал по макушке.  
– Не переживай, Арманди. Ты справишься. На самом деле, не могу представить никого, кто бы справился лучше, чем ты.  
– Ты правда так думаешь?  
– Арманди, ты сколько лет меня знаешь? Не был бы я в тебе уверен, не давал бы своих рекомендаций.  
Элмар помолчал. Затем хитро посмотрел на Киру:  
– И уж если ты смогла построить такого капитана, как я, то уж прибрать к рукам такого старпома, как Шеллар, тебе труда не составит!  
– Что-о-о-о?!  
– Ой, а тебе еще не переслали, что ли, файлов? Ты же с коммандером Шелларом теперь работать будешь.  
– Спасибо, кэп, – выдохнула Кира. – Если ты хотел меня успокоить, то это у тебя как-то очень хреново получилось.  
Капитан “Паладина” рассмеялся и пожал плечами:  
– Не грузись, Арманди! Шеллар классный, я его хорошо знаю. А вообще… пошли пить! Решить проблемы личного состава ты и завтра сможешь, – и, не слушая ее вялых возражений, Элмар утащил свою теперь уже бывшую подчиненную обратно в бар.

 **3.**  
Две недели отпуска, положенные по концу миссии, пролетели, как и не было. Кира успела только хорошенько отоспаться, навестить родителей и сестренок, как пришло время возвращаться обратно в Сан-Франциско.  
Штаб Звездного Флота вновь встретил ее деловитой суетой в просторных светлых коридорах. На ближайшие пару недель ей придется практически поселиться здесь. Поэтому Кира приказала себе привыкать и решительно ринулась в бой с бюрократией. Потому что быть капитаном – это не только сидеть на мостике в красивом удобном кресле и подписывать приказы по кораблю.  
Устаканить личный состав было труднее всего. На аудиенции у адмирала Истрана капитан Арманди была представлена коммандеру Шеллару – единственному вулканцу во всем Звездном флоте.  
Отзывы на него капитан Арманди получала только позитивные и, несмотря на некоторые трудности, возникающие при его социализации в экипаже, специалистом он был первоклассным. Кире довелось оценить это с первых же дней совместного сотрудничества.  
В отборе персонала Штаб Звездного флота предоставил им карт-бланш, подчеркнув только несколько фамилий, подходящих, по их мнению, на те или иные посты. Адмиралу Хирону Кира доверяла, поэтому конкретно к его рекомендациям отнеслась с особым вниманием. Так, благодаря его ходатайству, их экипаж пополнился энсином Мафеем - юным, но чрезвычайно талантливым навигатором. Коммандер Шеллар одобрил его кандидатуру, сказав, что, несмотря на молодость, табель успеваемости, коэффициент интеллекта и психологический профиль делают его наиболее подходящим кандидатом на пост навигатора флагмана Федерации.  
Вокруг кандидатуры начальника Инженерного отдела у них разразилась настоящая битва. Капитан Арманди хотела предложить этот пост лейтенант-коммандеру Алехандро с USS “Паладин”, упирая на его опытность и на то, что его уровень давно перерос уровень “Паладина”. Коммандер Шеллар парировал тем, что лейтенант-коммандер Алекс Жак, несмотря на его проблемы с субординацией в прошлом, является лучшим в своем деле. И сколь бы неприятно было признавать это лично ему, коммандеру, Жакова чрезмерная эмоциональность была приемлемой уступкой перед несомненно гениальным инженерным умом. Решился спор просто – лейтенант-коммандер Алехандро искренне поблагодарил капитана Арманди, но отклонил предложение повышения из-за заболевшей внучки. И Кира, скрепя сердце, подписала приказ о назначении лейтенанта-коммандера Жака на должность главного инженера USS “Дельта”.  
К счастью, это была единственная их большая баталия – дальнейший их экипаж подобрался очень быстро и слажено. Так, место старшего связиста досталось лейтенанту Ольге, долгое время прослужившей с коммандером Шелларом и получившей от него невероятно высокую оценку.  
Пилотом был назначен лейтенант Кангрем – хмурый и вечно недовольный жизнью звезднофлотовец, которого Кира помнила еще по Академии. Виктор учился на пару курсов старше и был известен на весь студенческий городок как чемпион в подпольных гонках на байках. Из-за которых два раза чуть не вылетал из Академии и один раз чуть не покинул мир живых вообще. “Везунчик” Виктор все свои байкерские выкрутасы применял также и в управлении кораблем, что заставило коммандера Шеллара усомниться в пригодности его кандидатуры. Однако лучшие характеристики от его бывших сослуживцев вселили в педантичного вулканца если не уверенность, то хотя бы надежду, что столько людей одновременно не могут ошибаться. При этом он так яростно отрицал сам факт существования такой вещи, как надежда, что Кира позволила себе первую в истории их сотрудничества улыбку. Которая позже будет появляться у нее намного чаще, чем капитан Арманди могла бы предположить.  
Начальника службы безопасности им сосватал адмирал Ален, рассказав, что лучшего специалиста еще стоит поискать. Коммандер с утверждением согласился, однако упомянул про сложный и неуживчивый характер вышеупомянутого лейтенант-коммандера дель Кастельмарра. На что адмирал Ален посоветовал Шеллару “не загоняться” и не смотреть в сторону его супруги дольше пяти секунд в день – “и у вас все получится!”. Возражений коммандера по поводу этого назначения больше никто не слушал.  
Медблок было укомплектовать проще всего – Кира, предварительно посоветовавшись с Элмаром, предложила место главного врача Стелле Кинг и старшей медсестры – Терезе Жирар, своим бывшим сослуживцам, с которыми проработала бок о бок три года. Капитан USS “Паладин” не возражал, предоставив своим подчиненным право решения, и уже спустя неделю Стелла с пугающим энтузиазмом принялась за обустройство на новом месте – капитан Арманди и коммандер Шеллар только успевали визировать служебные записки.  
За время формирования экипажа Кира успела выучить наизусть все досье на новичков, запомнить имена, звания и краткую выжимку по биографии каждого из ее будущих подчиненных. Это невероятно впечатлило коммандера Шеллара, не ожидавшего от человека столь всеобъемлющего подхода. Кира не хотела этого признавать, но молчаливое признание вулканца поднимало ее самооценку. Надежда на то, что они сработаются несмотря ни на что, грела ее со всей силой своей нелогичности.

 **4.**  
С командой у Киры установились вполне мирные и ровные отношения. Старший офицеский состав был вышколен, младший – послушен, а техники – лучшими во всем Звездном Флоте. С другой стороны, чего еще ждать от флагмана?  
В корабельные комнаты отдыха Кира наведывалась редко. Во-первых, чтоб не напрягать отдыхающих там энсинов. Во-вторых, потому что отдых в ее понимании – это пробежать пару километров на беговой дорожке или почитать перед сном хорошую книгу. Но в этот раз Стелла затянула ее туда послушать импровизированный концерт, который по случаю первого года совместного плавания устраивала инициативная группа офицеров.  
Оказалось, в ее подчинении было немало талантов, сформировавших свой музыкальный бенд. Солистом и душой космических певцов был лейтенант-коммандер дель Кастельмарра – начальник Службы Безопасности USS “Дельта” и, по слухам, внебрачный сын посла Бетазеда. Слухам Кира старалась не уделять внимания, а вот послушать, как поет один из самых ревнивых мужчин в ее экипаже, было интересно.  
Пел Диего в высшей степени превосходно. Так… тонко-пронизывающе, проникая в самую душу. Казалось, он обращался к каждому в зале, заглядывал внутрь, открывая сердце маленьким ключиком, чтобы вселить в него немного тепла и веры в себя, в любовь, в лучшее в человеке.  
Кира была рада, что с самого начала встала в дальнем углу, за декоративным фикусом, разведением которых увлекалась Тереза и которые были расставлены теперь во всех рекреационных зонах корабля. Кире нравились эти нововведения. С ними корабль приобретал уютный и обжитый вид и некую индивидуальность.  
У нее над ухом негромко откашлялись, возвращая капитана в реальность.  
– Коммандер Шеллар! Простите, я вас не заметила.  
– Я тут практически с самого начала концерта. Лейтенант-коммандер прекрасно поет, не так ли?  
– Да, – горячо согласилась Кира и тут же смутилась. – Впрочем, вы же не впервые слушаете его выступление?  
– Не впервые, но каждый раз пение лейтенант-коммандера дель Кастельмарра я считаю… невероятно приятным для слуха.  
Кира улыбнулась. Это получалось всегда непроизвольно, но каждый раз, когда коммандер начинал искать _логичные_ аргументы и подбирать синонимичный ряд, чтобы описать свои якобы отсутствующие чувства, улыбка сама проявлялась на ее лице.  
– Да, я так же нахожу его пение весьма приятным.  
Они помолчали, глядя, как Диего с шутками передает гитару следующему желающему помузицировать. Кира не спрашивала у своего первого помощника, отчего тот прячется за фикусом, чтобы послушать концерты. Его причины во многом повторили бы ее – они хотят дать экипажу отдых и свободу от постоянного надзора хотя бы так. Коммандеру с этим было тем более сложнее, что в силу своего вулканского происхождения он возводил логику и последовательность в поступках и словах в ранг высшего блага. Что с людьми работало далеко не всегда, из-за чего случались порой незначительные, часто забавные, курьезы.  
Сама Кира, в экстремальных ситуациях чаще ведомая не логикой, а интуитивными решениями, по максимуму старалась корректировать свое поведение рядом с коммандером. Это было наименьшим, чем она могла бы отблагодарить его за прекрасную службу и ту сработанность, которую они показали уже с первых дней миссии.  
– Капитан, – нарушил воцарившуюся между ними тишину коммандер Шеллар. – Могу ли я поинтересоваться у вас…– он замешкался.  
Кира подняла глаза на своего сослуживца:  
– Да, коммандер?  
– Вы играете в шахматы?  
– В классические и в трехмерные.  
– Тогда… могу я предложить вам покинуть эту комнату отдыха и сыграть со мной в шахматы в одной из нижних комнат рекреации?  
– С огромным удовольствием!

Малая рекреационная комната предназначалась в основном для работников Инженерного, а потому сейчас пустовала. Ни один отдел на всем корабле не любил гулянья так, как инженеры, потому все краснорубашечники сейчас пребывали в самом центре веселья. Если Кира правильно уловила, когда они уходили, их главный инженер из-под полы разливал по кружкам всех желающих что-то явно алкогольное и формально запрещенное. С другой стороны, мешать команде развлекаться было не в ее правилах – пока развлечения не влияют на трудоспособность и выполнение своих непосредственных обязанностей. Лейтенант-коммандер Жак пока вел себя вполне прилично и соответствующе занимаемой должности. А то, что он вот уже второй месяц держит общекорабельный тотализатор на всевозможные споры… Что ж, коммандер Шеллар предупреждал про его эксцентричность.  
На столе в углу комнаты стояла доска для трехмерных шахмат с чьей-то недоигранной партией. И пока вулканец вслух рассуждал об этичности прерывания чужой игры, Кира ловко собрала и расставила шахматные фигуры в стартовом порядке.  
– Черные или белые?  
Шеллар отдал право первого хода даме.  
Играть с ним было… очаровательно. Грамотно выверенные, логически продуманные ходы коммандера создавали не просто выигрышную, а красивую и в высшей степени эстетически привлекательную комбинацию. Первую игру Кира проиграла, не сумев прочитать использованную старпомом комбинацию. Восхищенно откинувшись на спинку стула, она пару раз хлопнула в ладоши:  
– Браво, коммандер. Но я требую реванша!  
– И я, несомненно, вам его предоставлю. Признаться, давно я не встречал столь сильного противника, – Шеллар принялся расставлять фигуры заново.  
– Вы мне льстите.  
Второй раунд играли медленнее – теперь оба приценились к противнику и знали, что легкой победы не будет. Потому старательно просчитывали ходы и комбинации. Впрочем, беседе это не мешало.  
– Вы были лучшей выпускницей кафедры тактики, – как бы вскользь заметил вулканец. – Адмирал Хирон отзывался о вас в более чем восхищенных словах.  
– Он меня переоценивает, – улыбнулась Кира. – Хотя, признаюсь, мне это приятно. А вы близко знакомы с адмиралом?  
– Да, мы служили вместе. Я был старшим офицером научного отдела на его USS “Эгина” во время второй клингонской, – Шеллар протянул руку и переставил пешку на третий уровень.  
– Это впечатляет, – Кира не поняла сама, к чему относилось ее высказывание – к ходу или же к откровению ее коммандера. – У вас есть боевой опыт?   
– Не настолько обширный. Видите ли, вулканцы – мирная раса, и я по возможности стараюсь не применять насилие там, где его можно избежать. Адмирал Хирон знал о моих культурных особенностях, потому в боевых рейдах я принимал участие в качестве техника или навигатора. Но это не лишает меня обширной теоретической и практической базы, которую я обрел за время войны.  
Кира задумчиво смотрела на своего помощника. Внешне он, конечно, не подпадал ни под какие стандарты красоты – слишком вытянутое лицо, нос с горбинкой, традиционная вулканская стрижка, закрывающая его лоб, но открывающая виски и острые уши. Все это было каким-то несуразным, несобранным. Будто какой-то коллажист собрал вырезки из фотографий разных людей и слепил их все вместе. Тем не менее, Кира не видела недостатов в его внешности. Вернее, она видела не столько его внешность, сколько то, что скрывалось за ней. А это были острый, пытливый ум, неуемное любопытство, жажда познания и тонкое, очень ироничное чувство юмора. Как бы коммандер не отпирался, что вулканцы не шутят, но Кира-то знала ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Кстати о вулканских традициях. Извините, если вопрос покажется слишком личным, но… Шеллар – это же ваше личное имя? В смысле – не имя рода?  
– Да. Мое имя рода слишком сложно для воспроизведения людьми. Впрочем, как и вулканский язык труден для изучения и понимания.  
– И тем не менее, Ольга прекрасно в нем разбирается, – подколола его Кира. Коммандер сделал вид, что весьма сосредоточен на происходящем на втором уровне.  
– Я всегда считала, что мужские имена вулканцев начинаются на “С”.  
– Мое тоже, – ответил Шеллар и сделал ход. Затем поднял глаза на капитана, которая выжидательно смотрела на него и явно чего-то ждала. – Вы будете ходить?  
– Да. А вы не хотите дать более пространные объяснения?  
Кира готова была заложить месячную зарплату, что вулканец тяжело вздохнул.  
– По-вулкански это звучит как S’hel’lare. В транслитерации же на стандарт Федерации получился “Shellar”.  
– Вам бы хотелось, чтобы вас называли вашим вулканским именем?  
– В этом нет необходимости. Я свыкся с тем, как звучит мое имя на человеческий манер. Более того, нахожу это… интересным. Так оно выделяет меня среди моих сородичей.  
Кира усмехнулась. Как будто того, что Шеллар был единственным вулканцем во всем Звездном Флоте, мало для выделения. Затем потянулась к ладье на втором уровне.  
– Мат в три хода. Что скажете, коммандер Шеллар?  
Жаль, тут не было лейтенант-коммандера Жака, чтобы поспорить на полугодовой заработок. Потому что Кира была уверена, что раздраженное выражение, появившееся на миг на его лице, ей не почудилось.

 **5.**  
 _Год спустя_  
– Кира, ты далеко? – в коридоре ее нагнала доктор Кинг.  
– Стелла, привет. Иду на обед. Присоединишься ко мне?  
– С удовольствием, – Стелла поравнялась с капитаном и подстроилась под ее шаг. – А то тебя последнее время трудно увидеть без твоей ушастой тени.  
– Стелла! – нахмурилась капитан Арманди.  
Доктор лишь рассмеялась.  
– Коммандер Шеллар возглавляет десантную группу высадки на планету.  
– Я слышала. Потому и решила тебя перехватить.  
В столовой было многолюдно – как раз шла пересменка, и смена альфа была голодна и жаждала отдыха, тогда как смена бета спешила поскорее заглотить свои порции и разбежаться по постам. Однако офицерский столик, за которым обычно обедали капитан с коммандером, пустовал.  
– По кораблю ходят слухи, – доверительно склонилась к капитану доктор Кинг.  
– И с каких пор ты стала их собирать? – недовольно пробурчала Кира, яростно расчленяя на мелкие кубики отбивную в своей тарелке.  
– С тех пор, как Жак начал принимать ставки на то, когда ты станешь миссис Шеллар.  
Нож скрипнул по тарелке, а кусочек отбивной чуть не улетел за пределы подноса.  
– Стелла! Это абсолютно…  
– Необоснованно, да? Дорогая, расслабься. Все всё видят. И то, что он за тобою хвостиком ходит, и то, как ты смотришь на него сияющими глазами.  
– Коммандер Шеллар и я – хорошая команда, – пробубнила Кира, набив рот мясом. – Мы отлично сработались и…  
Стелла рассмеялась:  
– Прожуй сперва. Как раз оправдание придумаешь. Но ты учти, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, а лишь советую. Так вот, смотри по сторонам внимательнее.  
– Лишу квартальной премии, – прорычала Кира, но послушно уткнулась в тарелку. Спорить действительно было глупо, а в себе разобраться явно не помешало бы.  
Когда они допивали кофе, по коммуникатору раздался тревожный вызов.  
– Капитан, группа коммандера была атакована. Коммандер остался в пещерах.  
Кажется, в этот момент ее сердце пропустило удар. Затем она сорвалась с места и побежала на мостик, по коммуникатору передавая приказы явиться туда же лейтенант-коммандеру дель Кастельмарра. Черт возьми, как она могла позволить себе расслабиться? Казалось бы, миссия на очередную планету класса М в созвездии Дракона проходила успешно. Команда биологов уже завершала сбор образцов и материалов, служба безопасности загружала на платформы для транспортации коробки с соцветиями паучьих цветов, когда по коммуникатору раздался тревожный вызов.  
На мостике ее уже ждал начальник СБ. Капитан Арманди отмахнулась от его салюта и посмотрела на связавшегося с ней энсина Мафея:  
– Докладывайте.  
– В одной из пещер группа исследователей во главе с коммандером Шелларом наткнулась на некую форму жизни, похожую на скормов, которая атаковала команду, – быстро начал излагать суть дела энсин. – В результате нападения были ранены оба энсина из СБ, сопровождавшие коммандера, а сам коммандер пропал, как и напавший на него монстр.  
Лишь огромным усилием воли Кира удержала себя от панического бега по мостику. Само то, как звучала фраза “коммандер Шеллар пропал”, приводило ее в состояние, самым подходящим описанием которого было слово “паника”. Шеллару бы понравилась та тщательность, с которой Кира выбирала это слово.  
Вдох. Выдох. Приходим в себя. И начинаем действовать.  
– Лейтенант-коммандер дель Кастельмарра, сформируйте из своих людей спасательную группу. Экипировка – по максимуму, включая охотничьи ружья и ромуланские трофеи. Судя по тому, что атаковали их в пещерах, они нарвались на пробужденного скорма. Во главе группы пойду я.  
– Но, капитан!..  
– Никаких “но”, лейтенант-коммандер. Вы останетесь на мостике временно исполняющим обязанности капитана.  
– При всем уважении, мэм, но…  
– Дель Кастельмарра! Это логичный выбор. В отличие от вас, я знаю эту планету. Я бывала тут раньше с десантом, мне известны особенности местности и поведения здешней фауны. Со скормом я справлюсь. Но чем дольше мы будем с вами препираться, тем больше времени коммандер находится один и неизвестно где.  
Они стояли, упрямо глядя друг на друга, пока поединок взглядов не прервало появление запыхавшейся доктора Кинг.  
– Я не могу пойти с тобой, Кира, – сразу с порога начала Стелла. Она знала капитана Арманди намного лучше, чем дель Кастельмарра. – Это противоречит инструкциям. Я отправляю с тобой Терезу и буду ждать вас здесь. Возвращайтесь.  
– Спасибо, – Кира кивнула, похлопала Стеллу по плечу и, более не оглядываясь на беззвучно ругающегося Диего, побежала в транспортаторную. Невидимые часы в ее голове отбивали слишком быстро уходящие минуты.  
Скормы были полуразумными существами, обитавшими на этой планете, судя по отчетам археологов, с незапамятных времен. Кира бывала тут в составе двух научно-исследовательских экспедиций – оба раза под началом Элмара. Собственно, второй раз и был тем самым, после которого Кира на две недели прочно устроилась в капитанском кресле. Предпочитавший самостоятельные вылазки капитан Элмар с десантом попался в окружение из трех этих тварей. Скормы обладали огромными жвалами, острыми когтями, которыми заканчивались восемь пар лап, и коллективным разумом. Фазеры не пробивали их броню единичными выстрелами. Чтобы преодолеть естественную защиту и добраться до уязвимой плоти, необходимо было непрерывное воздействие фазерного луча на протяжении нескольких секунд.  
В этот раз Кира была умнее. Дизраптор, доставшийся им в качестве трофея после очередной стычки на нейтральной планете с отрядом ромуланцев, был намного мощнее, хоть и грубее, чем оружие Федерации. Экипировав таким образом всю спасательную бригаду, Кира приказала выдвигаться.  
Ради такого случая, как спуск капитана на планету, за пульт транспортатора лейтенант-коммандер Жак встал самостоятельно.  
– Удачи, капитан!  
Кира кивнула, а затем ее закружило в вихре телепортационного переноса.  
Пещеры простирались на многие километры вглубь планеты. Залежи магнитной руды блокировали связь и навигацию, идти приходилось ориентируясь лишь на слух и память.  
Группа коммандера подверглась атаке в большой пещере, из которой расходились в разные стороны три коридора. Туда Кира с поисковой бригадой добирались пятнадцать минут. Еще минут десять считывали следы, оставленные после боя. Группа была атакована двумя скормами – один, с прожженой в панцире дырой, лежал тут же, перегораживая крайний левый туннель на развилке.   
Кира повернулась к сопровождавшим ее офицерам:  
– Вы можете определить, в какой коридор они пошли?  
– Нет. Но могу предположить, – лейтенант Лаврис, рослый детина, Кира помнила его – один из бывших сокурсников Элмара, внимательно осмотрел и принюхался к воздуху в тех туннелях, вход в которые не был перегорожен. Кира подошла к нему и тоже глубоко втянула в себя воздух. Слева тянуло жаром и влагой джунглей – значит, туннель проходил близко к поверхности, а то и выходил на нее. Скормы селятся глубже.  
– Нам в центральный, – подтвердил ее догадки лейтенант.  
– Держимся группой, смотрим в оба. Терезу – в центр. Внимательнее к потолку и стенам чуть выше плечей – они любят прыгать оттуда.  
Пока перегруппировывались, Тереза решилась задать вопрос:  
– Почему он так поступил?  
– Скормы плотоядны и некоторыми привычками похожи на земных пауков – они впрыскивают жертве естественный анестетик, не убивающий, но обездвиживающий ее. У скормов сейчас сезон размножения. Они ищут пищу и относят ее своим самкам и детенышам. Поэтому я уверена в том, что коммандер еще жив.  
– Вы раньше бывали здесь? – спросил лейтенант Лаврис, первым шагая под туннельные своды.  
– Да, – кратко ответила Кира и решительно последовала за ним.  
По туннелю шли плотной группой, поэтому скорма, лежащего поперек коридора, заметили все одновременно. И одновременно же открыли по нему огонь. Животное было сбито в прыжке, но недостаточно быстро – когтистый ошметок его лапы отлетел и ударил Киру в лицо. Это было последнее, что запомнила капитан Арманди, прежде чем ее сознание померкло.

 **6.**  
Просыпалась Кира тяжело, голова была словно чугунная, изнутри черепа больно давило в одну и ту же точку. Точка эта была левым глазом, которого она не ощущала.  
С трудом подняв руку, капитан Арманди ощупала голову – та была в три ряда перебинтована пласт-повязкой.  
Где-то над ее головой запищал какой-то датчик, и в палату ворвалась Стелла.  
– Слава Богу, ты пришла в себя! – доктор Кинг долго изучала мониторы над капитанской кроватью, затем принялась водить над Кирой медицинским трикодером.  
– Где я? – прошептала Кира. Губы пересохли, горло саднило. Ощущала Кира такое не впервые, что могло означать только применение аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких. ИВЛ означало операцию.  
– Ты в реанимационной палате медицинского отсека USS “Дельта”. Тебя сильно ранило во время спасательной миссии…  
– Шеллар! Коммандер Шеллар, его… – мониторы над кроватью вновь запищали, фиксируя резко участившийся пульс.  
– После того, как тебя ранили, Тереза с Торо потащили тебя к выходу и телепортировали на корабль. Лаврис возглавил поисковую группу, которая продолжила продвижение вглубь пещер и нашла твоего драгоценного коммандера. Не в пример лучшем состоянии, чем ко мне была доставлена ты! Нашего занудного вулканца я в реанимацию даже уложить не смогла – он на второй день вылез из медицинского отсека и устроился в твоем кресле. Тем не менее, отчет от твоем состоянии он каждые пятнадцать минут требовал исправно.  
На протяжении всего своего монолога доктор Кинг продолжала малопонятные непосвященному человеку манипуляции с трикодером над обессиленным капитанским телом. Наконец, отложив в сторону инструменты, она взяла Киру за руку и крепко сжала:  
– Знаешь, капитан, я думала, у меня с Элмаром проблем много. Но судя по всему, ты со своим вулканским коммандером – более проблемные элементы.  
Кира сжала руку доктора Кинг в ответ. Всю ее пламенную речь капитан то уплывала, то возвращалась обратно в сознание. Услышав главное – что Шеллар жив – она вздохнула с облегчением. Но в голове толпилась еще куча интересующих ее вопросов, и самым насущным на данный момент был следующий:  
– Стелла, что с моим глазом?  
– Глазное яблоко серьезно повреждено. Я не уверена, что смогу восстановить его в первоначальном виде. С уверенностью могу сказать лишь то, что тебе потребуется амбулаторное лечение. Возможно, имплант. Но и тут я не возьмусь прогнозировать – это очень тонкое протезирование, а у тебя слишком сильно повреждены ткани. Прости.  
– Тебе не за что извиняться. Просто это – проклятая планета. Как жаль, что эти чертовы паучьи цветы никто так и не додумался синтезировать.  
– Жаль, – Стелла погладила ее руку. Затем заботливо поправила повязку на голову. – А теперь – спи. Я введу тебе лекарства. Ты должна отдыхать и выздоравливать.

Недели выздоровления тянулись долго. Через три дня после того, как Кира пришла в себя, ее перевели в обычную палату. Там стало веселее – каждое ее пробуждение сопровождалось появлением кого-нибудь из экипажа с неизменным вопросом о самочувствии капитана, а также подарком или новой сплетней. Приходила лейтенант Ольга, приносила с собой книги и читала их вслух. Лейтенант-коммандер дель Кастельмарра долго и виртуозно ругался, положив то, что имел, на субординацию, а затем по форме докладывал об обстановке на корабле и желал скорейшего выздоровления. Энсин Мафей регулярно таскал всякие диковинные вкусности (разрешенные лично доктором Кинг в ее строгой медицинской диете), производить которые они с лейтенант-коммандером Жаком заставляли изнасилованный репликатор в столовой. Коммандер Шеллар, проведя на мостике уже привычные альфа– и бета-смены, заходил к капитану каждый день и сидел, развлекая ее разговорами о бытовых неурядицах, случавшихся на корабле, об интересных результатах, полученных в ходе тех или иных исследований. Он называл это “продуктивной беседой, направленной на введение капитана в текущий курс дел на вверенном ему звездолете”. Стелла смеялась и обещала не выдавать никому секрет полишинеля о том, что коммандер влюбился.  
Кира же довольно улыбалась и ждала конца вынужденного больничного. У нее было огромное желание вернуться в свое кресло и продолжить работу. Она всегда хотела быть хорошим капитаном и сейчас, два года спустя после ее назначения, видя рядом с собою этих улыбающихся, искренне беспокоящихся за нее друзей – Кира верила, что все у нее получается правильно.

В последний ее вечер в медицинском отсеке коммандер Шеллар принес в палату обычные двухмерные шахматы. И перед началом партии вскользь заметил о начале работы над синтезированием экстракта паучьих цветов.  
“Вот оно – абсолютное счастье”, – умиротворенно подумала Кира, делая классический ход Е2 – Е4.


End file.
